A Rip In Time
by DearLadyCupcake
Summary: They say,"Freedom lies behind a door closed shut." If only someone had told poor little Ellie what really awaited behind that door. They could of saved her a lot of pain.
1. Introduction

Perhaps you once though that Vampires were destined to live on forever, to go through life at ease and the journeys that await them. Maybe you thought that Vampires were the very definition of a beautiful creation.

Ah yes, the pale, the lovely, the inhuman worth that is captured by pure beauty.

Those Vampires that makes any females heart desperately beat against the walls of her chest as she gazes at their impossible beauty. That ache in her heart as she longs for that Vampire's love and is pleasantly surprised when he offers it. Straight lust that courses through a dreamer's veins.

Vampires, the beautiful.

Then I guess humanity hasn't done its job. Humanity, lost in a whirlwind of fantasy ideas that were never true to begin with. That forbidden love that they yearn for so much.

Did you honestly think it would be that easy? Are Vampires really those beautiful, unsightly creatures that humans speak of?

Are Vampires even capable of that kind of love?

How about the ugliness? How about the torture? How about the misery?

How about the ache in her heart as he pulls it from its rightful place. The screams that echo in his ears as well as hers. That limp body that falls to the ground and hits the floor with a sickening crack.

He doesn't smile, he doesn't laugh, he doesn't really enjoy it either.

It's life, it's just what he knows to do. Vampire nature you could say.

Human aren't friends.

Humans aren't lovers.

It would take a miracle to change that nature and he knows very well- that miracles don't exist here.


	2. Sweet October Day

**Hello fellow readers! I am very excited to begin a new project but with every new project I begin, I have great woes. You see, I am a review whore. **

**It not every moment I get dazzling new ideas but when I do, I make my best attempt to make them come to life. I would love it very much if you reviewed my story and tell me what you think. Honestly, it would mean a lot to me. Anyways, This story is completely FICTION (obviously). Everything you knew about vampires, throw it away here. I'm recreating history. By that I mean, that at any time in the course of the story, I might hurdle something crazy like vampires have super cool ninja moves or something like that. **

**Oh, and things to keep in mind:**

**#1: This is an Intro. Intros are boring. No one likes Intros.**

**#2: Understand I need to start somewhere and I like the story to unravel slowly and have a more realistic approach. I HATE rushing.  
><strong>

**#3: Patience is a Virtue.**

**#4: Sorry about this not-really-action-filled chapter. I have to develop my story and I'm not going to give you a sloppy job. **

**Which reminds me: I'm sorry for any mistakes you might spot. It seems like it doesn't matter how many times I check for them, they will still show up.**

**Well, Please enjoy guys!**

**~DearLadyCupacke~**

* * *

><p>"Hold on. You have something on you nose."<p>

Jeremy wiggled his way across the table and reached over to wipe the small amount of whip cream that mysteriously settled itself into an unlikely place. I looked down at my culprit.

The banana cream specialty drink that I had been dying to try since it first came out, and let me just tell you, it was "heavenly."

"There," he chuckled, tossing his napkin into the empty plate in front of him. "So full," he groaned, sliding back into his seat then rolling his eyes in the back of his head as if it was the death of him. I giggled and flung my plastic fork at him. It missed his forehead and instead landed effortlessly in the lady's hair behind him.

"You've done it now miss," he mimicked with a wise English accent, signaling for me to duck.

"Nah," I declined. "I want to take credit for it." Surprisingly, the lady neglected to notice what had taken place and continued chatting enthusiastically to the bored victims in front of her.

Linda beside him looked at us disapprovingly, "What a way to act in a public place."

"I know right?" I laughed, pushing the half eaten pancakes away from me. "It's magical."

"Can't go wrong with Jane's Breakfast house. I can't believe this place is still alive," Jeremy said, looking around appreciatively. "This place used to be so empty."

I sniffed the air, "Yeah, now it reeks of old people."

"And pancakes?" he offered.

We both looked at each other in sheer agreement. "Not a good combination at all."

Linda shook her head and jabbed her fork at the uneaten omelet in front of her. "I think I've lost my appetite."

"I think...I've lost my mind," Jeremy said, eyes widening with curiosity. "Look...is that...is that..?" he asked, pointing behind me.

"No...please Jeremy, don't tell me," I gasped. "The Mad Hater has invited us for tea again?"

"Y-Yes," he said in anguish, all while pretending to sob in his hands. "He just won't quit Ellie. He wants to have another tea party. Oh the despair!"

"Shut up!" Linda growled, shoving him roughly in the shoulder. She looked around to make sure no one was staring, and of course, as you can assume, we had peepers. "You guys are so embarrassing, I swear."

Jeremy broke out in amused laughter and shrugged, "Where has all the fun gone? It seems as if Linda has sucked it all dry."

"Okay, okay, let's not make her pull out her hair," I laughed. "Let's go ahead and get out of here."

"Please," Linda urged, sliding swiftly from her seat and dusting the powdered sugar off her jeans. "I'm in the mood to stop by the bookstore and grab some new releases or something; might keep me entertained some."

"I don't know. I thought we could go to the mall first," I told her.

Jeremy glared at me. "Shopping? Oh the joy! I would love to! After all, I do need to find a dress to wear tonight. Please, be honest when I first try it on! I want to make sure it flatters my beautiful assets."

Linda struggled to keep a straight face. "Pink would be a flattering color on you Jeremy."

"No, absolutely not. How about we stick with the boring bookstore idea," Jeremy muttered.

I couldn't believe that in just a few days I would be living on my own, far away from what I call home. It felt like even though I've known these two individuals my whole life, I still hadn't spent enough time with them. Just standing there gazing at both of them made me go through a whirlwind of untamed emotions. I tugged nervously on one of my dark curls, numbness tainting my tongue with the bitter taste of sorrow. I wouldn't cry though. If anyone knew anything about me, they knew that I did not cry in front of people. Though Jeremy and Linda swore they've seen me cry once. Truth or a lie? I'll let you figure that one out.

"Did you have another place in mind?" I asked Jeremy.

The corners of his mouth formed a sharp grin full of mischief and unspoken thoughts. "Yeah actually, I do. That is if you-" he paused and gave me a sorrow claimed expression, "not that it would be asking to much but...you know?"

"Spit it out!" Linda barked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently on the cool pavement beneath her.

He raised his hands in honest surrender, "Of course, my queen, I was just trying to tell shortie here-"

"Shortie?" I gasped. "If that pet name is what you desire to call me I might reconsider letting you drive my car."

His eyes looked at mine in astonishment. "How did you know I was going to ask you to use your car?"

"Oh please, Jeremy. We all know you've been eying her car since she got it," Linda snorted.

Ah yes, my beautiful, shiny, dazzling, amazingly impressive, cherry red Charger. How I cherished the young thing. Thank you nineteenth birthday.

"Yeah," he said, distantly looking over at it across the old parking lot. "It does look pretty good."

I laughed, pulled the small cell phone from my pocket, and tossed the car keys at him.

"Okay, so it's only eleven and I don't have to be home until one so whatever it is, lets go now."

"Yesssss!" he said, raising his fist in sweet victory. "Let's take this babe for a joy ride."

"Speed limit," Linda warned.

"Yeah whatever, lets go," he said jogging ahead of us.

I glanced over at Linda who stood motionless and almost obligated not to move.

"Five two is not short is it?" I asked honestly.

Linda didn't seem to pay attention. "He's going to wreck your ride Ellie. If it were me, I wouldn't let anyone touch my car, especially Jeremy."

Jeremy was already across the parking lot signaling for us to come over. "Hurry!" he yelled urgently. "We're going to be late!"

I glanced over at Linda again, who didn't look the least bit surprised by this information. "Late? What is he talking about?"

"Just get in the car," Linda said, finally making her way towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>I should of known that the two were up to something because every time I asked them a question they both shut me out and acted like I was talking about off topic irrelevances. So there I was, crammed in the back seat along with moving boxes full of items and a lamp my grandma had given me, that kept falling over.<p>

"Slow down Jeremy," I said trying to catch my breath.

Linda at this point was almost in tears, gripping the leather seats until her knuckles turned white. In a way I kinda felt sorry for her, for if you knew Jeremy, you would know that he doesn't listen to anyone but himself. I knew she shouldn't of chosen the front seat but she insisted she needed to keep an eye on him.

"You two are joy killers," he laughed, only pressing the gas pedal harder. "This is fun!"

The car bellowed with life as the gear shifted and effortlessly raced down the empty street. He had taken the long way for reasons I already knew. If it meant being in the car for just ten minutes more, Jeremy most definitely would.

"Are we almost there?" Linda's voice cracked.

The car came to a cold stop and it sent both me and Linda flying. If it were not for the wonderful invention of seat belts, we would have been meat pie on the street. Jeremy, from the corner of my eye I could see, was trying to contain his amusement.

"Not so bad right girls?"

We didn't respond. Linda pulled herself loose from the seat belt and squirmed out of the car about ready to vomit. I glanced a peek at the rear view mirror only to see my dark hair in disarray and long curls sprawled out of place.

"You look great, come on," Jeremy was already out and had pulled the passenger seat door open. "Ta-da!" he sang.

I looked up curiously only to find the one place I was not expecting to see.

"Your kidding me right?" I couldn't believe that the one place, out of ALL places, was my house. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked seriously.

"Mmm, not really. The speed was just to distract you on the way over here. I think that by the time the day is over you will be a very, _very _happy girl," he chirped.

"Well, I am here to inform you that Ellie is not a very happy girl right now,"I managed to say calmly.

"It's okay!" he said grabbing my shoulder and forcing me to move ahead. "All in good time, my dear, all in good time."

Linda, a bit ahead of us, had just finished recovering. She stood up and squinted beneath the sun's angry glare. Her lips looked pale and dry and her hands shook slightly as she looked at her watch.

"I'll knock!" she called, advancing forward to the main door.

"Guys-" I struggled as Jeremy kept pushing me forward.

"Well hello!" I could already hear my mother's voice ahead of me. "Is she here too?" I looked up and caught my mother gazing pleasantly at me. Almost a little too pleasantly. "Oh pumpkin, how long does it take for you to have breakfast?"

I tensed slightly. Pumpkin? Oh Pumpkin, appealing name right? I think not.

"Can you just call me Ellie, like a normal Mom?" I asked a little flustered that my friends were around. Quite typical, but I wasn't going to lie to myself and say it didn't bother me.

"Oh, p-u-m-p-k-i-n!" joined Jeremy. "Come inside puuuump-kinnnnn!"

"Nicely done Jeremy," I said through gritted teeth.

On my way inside I could tell that some things had been moved around, not only that but all the blinds were closed. Since when did my mom even close the blinds in daylight like this? The living room was dark and all I could see was light coming from the kitchen and the hall we were standing in now.

"Who died?" I asked.

"Nobody," I heard another voice say. I looked around to find no one but us. I couldn't quite pinpoint where the voice had come from but it came from somewhere in the dark, which was a little scary when you think about it. Who the hell would be hiding all alone in the dark like that?

My mother gave me a cheeky grin and turned over to face the empty and unlighted living room. "Okay guys!"

Then, it happened. Yes, IT happened.

"SUPRISE!"

The next five second were a blur. Confetti flying everywhere, a flash of bright lights, loud noises, various colors, decorated wall galore, jumping people...what? Jumping people?

On the wall hung a banner in bright read letters that read 'We Will Miss You Ellie!'

My stomach churned and an unpleasant welcoming washed over me. I thought that if Jeremy ever wanted to be a physic, he had ruined his chances because he knew very well that I hated to be the center of attention. This was not my idea of being a "happy girl."

"Oh! All this for me?" I said trying to act genuinely surprised and not caring how cheesy I sounded.

"Cut the crap," Jeremy told me, fully aware that I was faking. "If you give them shit now, you will be comforted to know that they will never see you again!"

"Not funny," I muttered softly before walking over to the large crowd of family and friends that awaited me.

All welcomed me with warm hugs and various presents. I was truly humbled but I wanted this to end just as soon as it started. To be honest, it still didn't register in my mind that I would be leaving Ohio to go live into some unknown town by the name of 'Hemerson.' After my dad died, it put our family in a tight spot. My grandmother thought it would be good idea to let me live on my own where I could attend a small community college and get my life started. I hadn't even asked but she offered me a small house she owned in Hemerson at no cost. It had been passed down for generations in my grandma's family and no one had the heart to sell the dusty old thing.

"We could sell it, or we could let Ellie use it," my grandmother suggested. "It's a nice little house and I would pay all of her expenses."

At first I was little apprehensive because I didn't want to leave my mom alone. I didn't know just how much that would effect her, but it only took her one day to accept my grandmother's offer and here I was one month later, getting ready to leave the next day.

"Ellie!" my grandmother called from across the room. Her warm eyes greeted me with pure enthusiasm. I apologetically dismissed myself from the large crowd and briskly made my way towards her.

"Hello grandma!" I smiled as she cupped my face in her old wrinkled hands.

"My little Ellie has grown up. Oh, just look at you!" she said, looking over at me approvingly. "Beautiful young lady, with those beautiful green eyes, just like your father too."

"Yours also," I added. "I give you all the credit."

"Oh, Ellie!" she exclaimed wrapping me in a tight hug I didn't expect from a rather frail woman. "I hope that you make a lot of friends up there, and I hope that you don't get to lonely."

"It's okay," I assured her. "I honestly don't mind a little piece of tranquility every now and then." She released me from her grasp before pinching my cheek lightly.

"I have no doubts with you Ellie. I just know that you will make it very-"

Yeah, here's the part where I zoned out.

It wasn't because I didn't care or anything, it was just that well, I...you know...ah who am I kidding...I didn't care. I wasn't really the one to sit through long winded speeches. Especially not motivational ones like my grandmother was doing now. They always go along the same lines, don't they? Live, prosper, and have fun blah blah blah. I love you, I need you, oh, I am just going to miss you and I just want you to be...

"Successful," my grandmother finished, tears now cascading her eyes. "That's all. Could you do that for me?"

"Yes," I answered, hoping it was the right thing to say. "I can, I promise."

She seemed satisfied and waved me off with a "Grandma is tired from all this crying, perhaps it's time for a good nap." I watched her struggle to the other side of the living room and settle down on the reclining chair even amongst the noise and chatter. I looked over and peered to the side of the kitchen.

Finally relived that everyone had migrated to the snack table, I sneaked upstairs quietly only to find Jeremy and Linda sitting on my bed.

"Just when I thought-"

"We know you all to well Ellie," Jeremy interrupted, falling back into my pillow and stretching out his whole arm's length across my bed. Linda looked a little depressed now that I took a good look at her. She tucked her auburn hair behind her ear and offered me a small smile.

"I guess this is it," she whispered hoarsely.

"What up with the waterworks today? What is this, Seaworld? It's not like I'm never going to come visit or anything! I have a mother who lives here you know."

"She wasn't crying," Jeremy answered. "That was from the vomiting fest she had outside your house." He jolted upward, suddenly giving me a serious look. "We are sad you are leaving, you know. I thought that maybe we could all go to the same university and stuff, but I guess that's not going to happen."

That's right, I had wanted to go Lakeford University, a fine arts-oriented school, with my friends. It was our plans ever since we started high school and for some odd reason, we always thought it would always turn out to be that way.

"It's not like I won't ever to be able to go," I smiled, hoping to cheer their spirits. "I've just decided to take classes at the local college so I can settle down a bit."

"Gooooodbye, O-H-I-O," Jeremy sang with a pitchy voice. "Oh-Oh, goodbye, my friends."

"Thanks for making me feel better," I muttered, perching myself on top of my desk. Jeremy stood up and pounced freely into my swivel chair, spinning carelessly on it without another word. Linda had been sitting there quietly fumbled with her phone, dropping in on her lap, picking it up, checking on it, texting, dropping it again.

"Que the awkwardness," Jeremy finally said, coming to a quick stop. "If I would of known that you were going to be so anti-social on your last day here, I think it would of been better not to say goodbye." I looked over to Linda, who was still messing with her phone.

"Goodbye?" I managed with a weak smile that I was pretty sure didn't reach my eyes.

"And?" Jeremy pressed on.

"And...I'm sorry?"

Jeremy shot me a dark glare. "No, stupid. I'll call you. I will come and visit. Things won't change. We will still be friends," he scooted the chair closer to me. "I'm going to be fine. I'm going to love it there. This is good for me."

I had neglected to remember that not only did this affect me but it affected them. I was excited to get out there and live my new life, but they, on the other hand, weren't so thrilled about it.

"...But Ellie hates pity parties, doesn't she?" He stood up and gave me a quick pat on the shoulder. "I hope you like it there."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, these chapter look longer when I write them in Openoffice 0.o. Oh well, looks like I have to make an effort here. Please review! There would be no point in writing if I didn't get any nice comments from anybody. Then again, I could write to myself. Lonely me, all by myself, writing, writing and writing...<strong>

**The point is, I look forward to them!**

**~DearLadyCupcake~**


End file.
